Kibbles and Bits: Wolf Drabbles
by ShadowPast620
Summary: This is a series of pack-based drabbles I wrote in response to various picture and word prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**Benign Dominance**

Genre: Angst / Romance

Rated: M

Pairing: Wolf / His Imprint

Words: 500

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer. I only play with her toys.

**}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{**

He gently swept her hair out of his way and pressed his lips to the pale silk of her skin. She tried to pull away, but he knew her too well and the warm, strong hands she loved so much were already around her waist, holding her fast in his embrace. "Let go. I'm still mad at you."

"I'm not exactly thrilled with you right now, either."

That brought her up short. It was the first time he had shown any sign of anger. But this fight was a long time coming and her shock quickly turned back to anger. "I don't need you telling me what to do. I'm –"

He spun her around in his grasp. This would be the last time they would have this argument. He would see to it. He would make her understand. "Fuck me; I am so sick of hearing this! I'm just a dumb rez rat, a lowly senior in high school, and you're the worldly wise college freshman."

"I've never said that! You know I don't think that!"

"Don't you? Why else would you continue to do what I have asked you repeatedly not to do? No one had any idea where you were for almost eighteen hours."

"I sleep! I eat! I was in the library! College freshman, remember? I study from time to time."

"Glad to hear it. I hate dumb girls. That doesn't explain why you didn't check in with someone. We were all worried."

She rolled her eyes. He hated it when she did that. "Oh, yeah. As if privacy wasn't becoming enough of a joke in real life, I now have to keep my boyfriend AND the La Push Pound Puppies apprised of my every move. This is beyond ridiculous." She braced her hands against his chest and pushed with all her might. "Let me go!"

"Make me."

She looked up, startled by the chill in his voice. "I don't want to hurt you."

He laughed, amused by her concern. "I'll heal. Show me what you've got, little girl."

Pissed off beyond measure now, she brought everything she had with a vengeance. And failed spectacularly to cause him any discomfort, or to escape. She rested her head over his heart in abject surrender.

The sob that he could no longer contain took her breath away. "Do you get it now? How terrified I am of losing you? You can't save yourself from the monsters who want to spread you on a cracker and have you for a snack, and I won't live in a world that doesn't have you in it. "

She wrapped her arms around him tight. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think."

"I know how much your independence means to you. I don't want to be your master. Just, please, don't make it hard for me to protect you."

"I just want to warn you; you're going to get sick of me."

He pulled her close to kiss her. "I'll take that bet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Make Me**

**Genre:** Angst / Romance

**Rated:** M (Language &amp; Lemon)

**Pairing:** Quil / OC

**Words:** 500

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer. I only play with her toys.

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{**

It was Friday. Mid-terms were finally over and Spring Break stretched before her. So why were her Spidey senses on overload and WTF was it with Gina and the grin on her adorable, freckled face? Amy stuffed her books in her locker, slammed the door on all things academic and strode toward the door to the parking lot, praying Gina was just happy the week was over. No such luck.

"Hate to piss in your popcorn, Sister Friend, but your faithful Indian companion did NOT get the memo. Want me to smack him for you?"

"Thanks, G. I got this. Text me later." Amy marched across the lot and past the boy leaning against the driver's door of her Kia Soul to stuff her purse and backpack in the back seat. "Scram, Tonto. You're gonna scratch the paint."

The boy raised an eyebrow in her direction, but remained otherwise unmoved.

"Seriously, Lassie. Go chase some sparkly people. I got the house to myself for nine days. That means lounging around in my jammies and the consumption of massive amounts of Chinese take-away and Ben &amp; Jerry's while mainlining bad cinema."

He smiled at that. "Really? I was thinking it meant you, naked on the kitchen table, screaming my name while I tongue-fuck you into next week."

She spoke slowly, poking him in the chest with each word. "You. Are. Dis. Gusting! Now get the fuck off my car and GO AWAY!"

"Oh, come on, Amy. That was five days ago. You can't still be mad."

"Can and am. If I throw a stick will you chase it?"

The smile faded from his face and he held out his hand. "Gimme the keys, Amy."

She glared at him defiantly. "Make me."

The flash of gold in the toffee depths of his eyes almost made Amy back away, but she had issued the challenge and she would see it through. He slid his hands down her back and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He cupped one hand under her ass and tangled his other hand in her hair. She closed her eyes as his lips covered hers and tried to ignore him. He let her. For a few seconds.

He was too much. His heat seeped into her and she snuggled closer. He massaged her neck and she sighed, giving him room to slip his tongue into her mouth. He tasted dark and sweet. He moved against her, grinding his erection into her while he plundered her mouth with his tongue. Amy tried to pull away, but she had missed him so much. She pulled her mouth away, gasping for breath. "Ooh, yes! Oh, please, right there."

"Let go, Baby. Let it happen."

One last hard thrust pushed her over the edge and he swallowed her cries in a kiss that made her see stars. Boneless in his arms, she caved and handed over the keys.

"I love you, Quil. Not sharing my Kung Pao Shrimp."

"Fair enough."


	3. Chapter 3

**Waiting Waves**

**Genre:** Angst / Drama

**Rated:** M (Possible disturbing images)

**Pairing:** Bella / Sam

**Words:** 500

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer. I only play with her toys.

**}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{**

Bella reveled in the sun on her face and the wind in her hair. The water below roiled and growled in invitation, but she had no intention of tempting Fate a second time. She was happy to sit high above it in her favorite lacy sweater and shades wrestling with a decision that had been dogging her for too long. Jacob and Billy were in Port A for most of the day and she had every intention of making the most of her time alone to think. It irked her that something so small caused her so much unrest, but she was resolved to put the issue behind her before the sun set on another day.

She chuckled softly when noise behind her heralded the arrival of one of her too-protective brothers. She appreciated the irony of seeing Sam step out of the trees, a thinly veiled look of concern on his handsome face. She scooted back from the edge a bit and patted the ground next to her. "Hey, Sam."

Sam sat close enough to put Bella well within arm's reach. "Everything ok, Bella?"

"Yes. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Titanic."

Sam had the grace to look a bit confused. "The ship sinks. Every time."

Bella laughed. "Oh, my God! I thought I was the only one who hoped somehow the ending would be different this time."

"Nope. Guilty."

"Actually, I was thinking of old Rose throwing that ridiculously expensive necklace over the side."

"Why?"

Bella held something up to the sun and nearly blinded them both with the reflection of light and riot of rainbows. "I need to decide what to do with this damned thing."

"Your engagement ring."

"I tried to give it back," Bella sighed. "Edward said it was a gift and I should keep it."

"It ties you to them."

"Exactly! I've thought about selling it. Using the money for the pack…"

Sam's voice was hard and angry. "Don't. We don't want it."

Bella took off her shades and looked into his eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"They tried to convince us they were better because they fed from animals. We'd find the remains of their hunts. Rotting corpses, too fouled with their stench and venom for even a starving scavenger to tolerate. Pelts ripped to shreds, meat wasted. Cubs left motherless to die of starvation. There was no honor to their kills. No gratitude for the sacrifice of life."

"Jake never told me."

"No. He wouldn't. He wasn't there the day Paul and I found the wolf pack. They'd slaughtered them all and not for food. Every wolf, even the pups. They'd tortured the Alpha. Paul cried. I threw up. They were nothing but lies, cruelty and destruction."

Bella put her shades back on and looked out to sea. "I know what to do now."

Sam stretched his arm out in front of her. "Rose had a railing to hang on to."

Bella braced herself against him and threw the ring into the waiting waves.


	4. Chapter 4

**So Many Wolves, So Little Time**

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** M (Here there be Lots of Lemons)

**Pairing:** Bella / Wolves

**Words:** 705 (I tried. I really tried.)

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer. I only play with her toys.

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ *}:{**

Bella floated lazily up from the depths of sleep. She was warm and wet, with the most delicious ache between her thighs; an emptiness waiting to be filled. Her hand slipped under the covers into a tangle of silky, black curls. Bella gasped, wide eyed, at the realization she wasn't alone in her bed.

Quil looked up, grinning. "Good. You're awake. Time to get serious."

Sliding up to center himself, Quil sheathed his generous length to the hilt with one slow, determined thrust. Bella moaned at the sweet burn of her body stretching to accommodate him. Quil gently pulled her legs up and over his shoulders and began a rhythm that left her helpless to do much more than hang on tight and try to catch enough breath to scream his name. He brought her to orgasm three times before he released her legs and pounded into her hard and fast, flooding her spent body with his seed.

He brushed the sweat-soaked hair off her forehead and pressed a kiss to her lips before sliding on his cut-offs and heading for the door. "Remember that when you make your decision, Bells."

Bella drifted back to sleep trying to remember what Jake said to her the night before. She thought he was joking at the time. What had he said? She belonged with the pack. Keeping secrets of the vampire world and the shape shifters and she was safer in La Push. He said he'd deal with it if she didn't choose him, even though he'd been her first lover – and lifelong best friend. She wasn't an imprint, but she could be a marked mate, she just needed to pick her wolf. They'd be happy to help her decide. Was that why Quil was in her bed? She had a feeling they weren't finished with her yet.

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ *}:{**

Embry was more direct. He simply plucked her off the beach and threw her over his shoulder. Once in his room he caged her against the wall and kissed her senseless while he removed her clothes, never touching her skin. By the time she was completely naked Bella was crying to feel the heat of his hands on her body. She threw her arms around his neck and climbed him like a kitten up a velvet cat tree. He cupped her breasts and laughed softly as she ravaged his mouth, sucking on his tongue and biting his lip. When she drew blood he tossed her on the bed, gave her pert bottom a smack, and took her wolfy-style.

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ *}:{**

Bella woke late, stretched, and rolled over to sit on the edge of her bed. Wincing, she shifted position a bit and smiled. She'd always wondered what the guys meant when they said Seth was an "ass man." Oh, but it had been glorious. He'd plied her with wine and massaged her entire body before turning her over and propping her hips on a pillow. He was gentle and sweet and patient and he'd touched her in places and ways that took her breath away. It wasn't what she'd want every night, but she did want it again.

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ *}:{**

It was no surprise when Paul pulled Bella into the shower and pushed her gently to her knees, his cock proudly erect and demanding to be loved.

She glanced up shyly, "I've never done this before. Not really."

Paul smiled and stroked her cheek. "I'll teach you. Just open that sweet mouth."

Bella learned quickly, moaning in triumph as she swallowed each hot pulse, holding him tight until he softened and slipped from her mouth. Paul carried her to his bed and made sweet, wicked love to her until she begged for sleep. He kissed her cheek and pulled her tight against him. "Two more, little girl, then you need to decide."

Bella snuggled into his heat, wondering how much truth there was to the rumor Brady and Collin did everything together. She was sure she could request a do-over from all seven wolves. Just to make a fair and truly informed decision.


	5. Chapter 5

****Enough And Then Some****

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** M (Language)

**Pairing:** Jared / Kim

**Words:** 742

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer. I only play with her toys.

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{**

Kim moved through Jared's room with a grace and precision that would have been the envy of any of the shifters – and most vampires. Her window of opportunity was very small and growing smaller by the second. If she was going to make a break for it and actually succeed, she had to move quickly while Jared was on patrol. She'd already packed everything from her parent's house that she couldn't do without and stashed it in the trunk of her car – after having Jake give the well loved Civic a thorough going over. Just for the sake of prudent preventive maintenance, you know? Now she just needed to collect a few things she'd left at Jared's and then she was off. She was so intent on her task that she never heard Jared enter the house and climb the stairs to his room. Never saw him standing in the doorway, confusion clear on his handsome face. Her heart nearly stopped when he spoke.

"What are you doing, Kim?"

Kim whirled to face him, her hand clutched over her galloping heart. "Jared! Damn it! Why are you here?"

"It's my room, Kim. Why are you here? What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

Jared stared at her, stupidly. "Leaving? Why? Where are you going? For how long?"

"Where is none of your business. Forever. I'm not coming back. And why is because I can't take it any more, Jared. I'm done. I am beyond sick and tired of the insults and questions and doubts, and fucking done being the butt of every joke any one of your asshole _brothers_ tells."

Jared rubbed his eyes and moved closer, reaching out to take her in his arms. Kim backed away, crossing her arms over her chest. "Stay away from me, Jared. It's over. I'm supposed to be the one who decides how this goes and I say it's over."

Jared moved slowly away from Kim and sat on the end of his bed. He looked more frightened than Kim had ever seen him and it made her heart ache. She had loved him for a long time and the imprint seemed at first to be the answer to every one of her prayers. Reality had not been kind. Jared turned out to be more than she bargained for. Oh, he was every bit the dream lover she had hoped for, but he came with a full set of fanged and furry pains in the ass. "Please, Kim. Sit down and talk to me. I don't understand. What's wrong?"

Kim curled up at the head of the bed as far away from Jared as she could. "They either think I don't hear all the mean comments or they just don't give a shit, but I hear it all, Jared. And I'm tired of it. I can't take it any more. What really hurts is that you've stopped trying to defend me. I know it shouldn't be necessary in the first place, but it's not that easy for me to ignore them."

"Honestly, Kim, I don't even hear that crap any more. It's bullshit and I just tune it out."

"Well, that's just fine for you, isn't it? But I still hear it every time Paul says I'm as interesting as vanilla ice cream covered in marshmallow fluff or Quil says I should buy a Wonder bra so I look like I actually have tits. Like I want Quil to notice me in the first place. I know I'm not pretty enough for you, Jared, but I'm smart and a good cook and good with kids and I'd never cheat on you. But none of that will ever matter to them. I'll never be enough."

Jared moved carefully closer and gently scooped Kim into his arms. He cradled her on his lap and rocked her, covering her cheek with tiny kisses. He brushed her hair back and laid his big, warm hand on her belly. "Oh, Sweet Girl, you are enough. You are so enough. It is unbelievable how enough you both are."

Kim's eyes grew wide and she pressed her hands over his. "Both?"

"First pack pup, Baby, and I'm gonna teach him to kick the ass of anyone who ever talks shit about his mama. You're exactly enough for me. Now can we put your stuff back?"

"In a minute. I haven't had quite enough of this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Random Acts of Kindness**

**Genre:** Drama / Angst

**Rated:** M (Language) / Warning: Death of 2 major characters.

**Pairing:** Jasper / The Pack / Bella

**Words:** 816

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer. I only play with her toys.

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{**

**This is not what I signed up for.**

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{**

Jared saw him first. A tall, blond figure strolling toward them with the rolling gait of a man accustomed to time in the saddle – or on a battlefield. At first he roused nothing more than curiosity in the group around the bonfire. The bag in his hand could hold a multitude of items, none of them threatening. Then the wind shifted and Paul shot to his feet. "Leech!"

The figure stopped cold and slowly raised his hands in surrender. "I come in peace. Bearing gifts."

Bella moved closer, ignoring the dumbstruck expressions on Quil and Embry's faces. Paul chuckled darkly. "Fuck me, you have no sense of self-preservation, do you, Swan?"

Jacob grabbed the back of Bella's jacket as she moved closer still. She turned, trying to tug the fabric out of his fist. "Let go, Jacob! It's Jasper!"

Sam glared at her. "Hold her back, Jacob. I don't give a shit how tame she thinks he is."

Jasper smiled. "Listen to your Alpha, darlin', and stick close to your boy, there. You ain't gonna like this."

Sam crossed the sand to within ten feet of Jasper, Paul and Jared at his flanks. "Why are you here, Cullen?"

"All due respect, Alpha, it's Whitlock. Major Jasper Whitlock, Retired."

Jared crinkled his nose. "You mean dead, don't you?"

"Point taken."

Sam growled softly. "I don't care what you call yourself, why are you here?"

Jasper silently extended the bag in his hand. Quil stepped forward and took it, stepping back behind Sam to examine the contents. "Holy fuck! Is this - ?"

Paul snatched the bag from Quil's hands and dumped it out on the sand. Jacob gasped and turned Bella's face into his chest.

Sam met Jasper's impassive gaze and held it. "Let her look, Jacob."

Jacob dropped his hands and Bella moved closer to the two round objects in the sand. Paul nudged one of them with his foot. Bella's mind rebelled at the sight, followed quickly by her stomach. For a few minutes the only sounds on the beach were the wind and the surf and the sound of Bella Swan losing her lunch. Stomach empty, Bella struggled to her feet and nodded her thanks at Embry, who held out a bottle of water. Bella took a drink, a deep breath, and cleared her throat. "Why?"

Jasper took a breath he didn't need and sighed. "This is not what I signed up for."

Sam crossed his arms and regarded the vampire from behind the stoic mask that served him so well. "I'm listening."

"I enlisted in the Army. That was my choice. Becomin' a vampire? I had no say in that and I damn sure would have refused, but the choice was made for me and it's always been my habit to play the hand I'm dealt to my advantage." Jasper smiled sadly at Bella. "You are a fool, little girl. A sweet, sad, lonely little fool and those two would have led you down a primrose path to death and more suffering than any soul should bear. You belong with that boy there. Now your way is clear."

Jared asked the obvious question. "Where are the bodies?"

"Edward's is by that damned piano of his and Alice is in her room. There's a note on the kitchen table explaining what I've done and why. You won't be blamed."

Bella tried to get closer to Jasper, but Jacob held her back. "Jasper, you still haven't told me why!"

"Because I am sick of the lies. Sooner or later Edward would have slipped and drained you dry. Alice saw what she wanted to see and told you what you needed to hear. Never doubt it for a second, Bella, we are selfish, blood sucking demons and you are lunch. Period. The rest is glitter and bullshit." Jasper turned to Sam. "I very much would like to walk away quietly. I won't go down without a fight."

"Where will you go?"

"As far away from here as I can get. Even if Carlisle decides not to pursue me, I need to hunt. There's more than one way to eat a woman and it's been too long since I did both."

Paul growled and stepped forward only to meet Sam's restraining hand. "Stand down, Paul."

Jasper blew Bella a kiss. "Stick with that boy, darlin'. Have a bunch of babies and grow old and fat and happy. That's what you deserve. Oh, and burn the treaty with those heads, Alpha. It's served its purpose."

Sam nodded. "Never return."

Jasper didn't wait for Sam to change his mind. Paul rounded on his Alpha, furious. "You're letting him go? Why?"

Sam picked up the gifts Jasper left behind and tossed them into the flames. "He did us a favor." Sam dug a beer out of the cooler and sat back down in the sand. "Learn to pick your battles."


	7. Chapter 7

**Blessed Are The Meek**

**Genre:** Drama / Angst

**Rated:** M (Language) / Character death (If the mention of rape is a trigger for you, please stop reading now.)

**Characters:** Paul / Charlie / OC

**Words:** 500

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer. I only play with her toys.

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{**

_**I don't need to be saved.**_

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{**

Paul had just hung up his jacket and pulled out his chair when his boss's voice shattered the morning calm. "Paul!"

Paul made his way to his chief's office and leaned against the door frame, nursing a very large travel mug of coffee. "You bellowed, Chief?"

Charlie Swan looked up and chuckled. "You look like hammered wolf shit, Lahote."

Paul rubbed his eyes. "Caleb is teething. We had a rough night. "

"Poor little guy. Don't tell Bella, but you might try rubbing a little bit of whiskey on his gums. In the meantime, a Detective Patrick Quinn from Port Angeles PD wants you at this address ASAP."

"Did he say why?" Paul took the slip of paper and looked at the message, frowning. "Not exactly the nice part of town."

"He wasn't talking and I didn't ask. Tell Bella Susie and I can take Caleb this weekend if you two want to try and get some sleep."

Paul grinned. "Thanks. _Sleep_ would be great."

"Hit the road, Officer. You're talking about my little girl."

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{**

Paul made the trip in record time and had no trouble finding the crime scene. A Port Angeles police officer greeted him. "You Paul Lahote?"

"Yeah. Forks PD. I'm looking for Detective Quinn."

The officer held up the yellow tape ringing the crime scene. "Big, pissed off-looking dude in the leather jacket."

Paul picked his way through the broken glass and other debris littering the alley. "Officer Paul Lahote, reporting as requested."

Detective Quinn held out his hand. "Pat Quinn. Thanks for coming."

"How can I help?"

Quinn sized Paul up for a second and went back to work. "Got a female vic. White, mid-twenties, in the wrong part of town. I don't need the ME to tell me she was robbed, raped and beaten to death. You're here because the only clue on the body is your card. Found it in the pocket of her jacket."

Paul bent down and removed the cloth covering her face. "Oh, fuck. No."

"You know her?"

"One of my wife's best friends, Angela Weber. Shit, she was just over for dinner three days ago."

"Why would she be here?"

"Social Worker. She was trying to help underage hookers. Apparently one of your pimps was recruiting girls from the rez." Paul's eyes flashed yellow.

Quinn nodded. "I know the prick. That helps. Gives me a solid lead to start. Did she have family in Forks?"

Paul ground his teeth. "Yeah. I'll have our secretary get you the information. Keep us in the loop on this, will you?"

"Will do. Thanks for your help."

Paul laughed sadly.

Quinn looked at him, puzzled. "What's funny?"

"I gave her that card after dinner. Told her she was crazy coming to this area and to call me if she needed me to come with her."

"Good advice."

"She laughed. Said, 'I'm a preacher's daughter, Paul. I don't need to be saved.'"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summertime Bruise**

**Genre:** Humor

**Rated:** M (Language &amp; Lemon Fluff)

**Pairing:** Jacob / Embry / Quil

**Words:** 917

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer. I only play with her toys.

**A/N: **I gave you heads in a bag, and the brutal death of an innocent girl. Now I give you 917 words of goofy, testosterone-fueled adolescent fun with a side of lemon fluff. This is set pre-phase for all 3 boys.

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ **

Where did you get that bruise?

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ **

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the ocean was casting its summer spell. If it were possible for life to be any more perfect in the typically rain drenched Pacific Northwest, none of the three boys headed for the beach could tell you how. Quil Ateara, Jacob Black and Embry Call had been inseparable friends since they were in diapers and they saw no reason why they wouldn't eventually be buried side by side. It was unthinkable, on that glorious afternoon, that anyone or anything could ever come between them. They would graduate high school, add formal automotive technology training to their natural engine whisperer skills and plant the seed of their mechanical empire in La Push. ABC Automotive would be the cream of the crop of auto repair shops and would give rise to a chain that would support the Three Musketeers and their families and tribe comfortably for generations. Life was good.

Jacob and Embry ripped off their shirts and plopped down in the warm sand. Jacob rolled in it like a dog scratching its back in the grass while Embry slowly moved his arms and legs in graceful arcs, creating a near-perfect sand angel. It took a minute for Jake to realize that the usually jovial Quil was sitting quietly in the sand, wistfully gazing out to sea.

Jacob bounced a pebble off Quil's chest. "Quil! What the fuck, man? It's a perfect day. Why are you sitting there like someone backed over your puppy? Take off your shirt and join the fun."

"I'm fine right here, thanks."

Embry's barely muffled snicker set off Jacob's bullshit radar big time. Tackling the slender boy, Jake got Embry in a headlock. "Spill, Call! What's up with Mr. Mopey over there?"

"Damn it, Jake! You fucked up my sand angel! Get off me, you ass pirate!"

Jacob tightened his grip. "No! Not until one of you tells me why all of a sudden Quil is too shy to take off his shirt."

Quil sighed loudly and stood up. "Fine, asshole. You want naked? I'll give you half. Leave Embry alone." Quil pulled his shirt off and threw it down in the sand. "There! Happy?"

Jake shoved Embry away and sat up. "That's much better. Wait. Is that-? What the-? Where did you get that bruise?"

"Amy."

"Amy, your girlfriend Amy? The cute little paleface who thinks you invented air and sliced bread Amy?"

"Yes."

"Amy Marie Gordon?"

"YES! Now fuck off, Black! I took off my shirt. Leave me alone."

By this time Embry was laughing hysterically, tears streaming down his face. Jake poked him in the ribs. "You knew about this?"

Embry nodded.

"And didn't tell me?" Jake looked Embry and Quil over thoughtfully before picking up a handful of sand and grabbing the back of Embry's shorts. "Start talking, Ateara, or Embry'll be picking sand out of the crack of his ass for a week."

"Ok, ok. Let the boy go. He'll get that rash where one of us winds up having to smear Calamine on his butt again and if you put the sand down his pants you're on crack patrol A-lone."

Jacob dropped the sand, let Embry go and sat up straight, giving Quil his full attention. "Please. Proceed with your tale."

"SING."

"Excuse me?"

Quil waved his hands around as if that would help clarify what he'd said. "You know. Miss Congeniality. Solar Plexus, Instep, Nose, Groin."

Jake looked blank for a second, then the lights came on. "Oh! Sandra Bullock! But why would Amy do any of that to you? Poor girl is stupid in love with you."

Embry held up his hands in a time-out signal. He coughed a few times and wiped the tears off his face. "Sit down, Quil. I got this. Ok, so Amy loves that movie and decided to take a self defense class at the fitness center in Forks. Dumb ass, here, decided to find out what she'd learned and snuck up on her. Scared the shit out of the poor girl and she dropped him like a hot rock. He was curled up in a ball, cradling his junk and crying like a baby."

Jake had the grace and brotherly solidarity to look sympathetic. To a point. "That really sucks, man, but I gotta say you kind of deserved it. Sneaking up on her like that was mean."

"Yeah. Turned out ok, though."

"How?"

"Amy felt so bad about nailing me in the nuts she invited me over for dinner last night. Her parents are out of town."

Jake and Embry exchanged a curious look. "And then?"

"Dinner was great. Amy's a good cook. It was dessert that made up for getting bitch slapped."

"Yeah?"

"She told me to go sit on her bed and wait for her. I'd never been in her room before."

Embry groaned. "Oh, shit. Please tell me you got lucky."

Quil smiled. "My brother, I have been blessed. Victoria's Secret red lace, whipped cream, and a sweet little mouth. Then I convinced her to let me return the favor and she ended up pushing me down on my back and sacrificing her virginity on my rock hard and very grateful cock. Fuck me, but there is no finer sight than the girl you love riding you."

Jacob stood up and grabbed his shirt. "That's it. I'm outta here."

Quil yelled after him. "Jake! What the fuck? Where're ya going?"

"To sneak up on Bella."


	9. Chapter 9

**Epiphanies &amp; Do-Overs**

**Genre:** Drama / Friendship

**Rated:** M (Language)

**Characters:** Bella / Leah (Not slash)

**Words:** 522

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer. I only play with her toys.

**A/N:** I've thrown canon to the wind for this one. The pack stands at 8 wolves under Sam's leadership. The Cullen's are recently gone and Bella is sitting in her room in full zombie mode.

**A/N:** As always, much love and gratitude to my literary RIO, little furry cannibals.

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{**

The world is a lot bigger than you and me.

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{**

Leah Clearwater invaded Bella's zombie stronghold and bullied her back into the world of the living. Resistance was futile, even if Bella had possessed the strength to fight Leah's determination to save the fragile, pale girl from self-destructing. Slowly Bella got back the color in her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes. She even nodded yes when Leah held a match to the poisonous stash of mementos Edward had tucked under a loose floorboard. She was rallying. After a few days of one-word responses Bella formed a complete sentence.

"Why are you doing this, Leah?"

"Had an epiphany, Swan. Long story short, I realized Taha Aki did me a huge favor. I got left in the dirt by my man-stealing slut of a cousin and the weak, hazelnut-balled piece of shit who crawled into her muffin-baking twat without a fight and made himself at home. I cried over that? No more."

Bella actually snickered. Leah beamed and slapped her gently on the back.

"It's alive! Halle – fucking – lujah! And you, Our Lady of Perpetual Mope, got left behind by a soulless, critter sucking, disco-balled demon. How are you not doing the Snoopy dance?"

"I loved -"

Leah clapped a hand over Bella's mouth. "Never mention its name or speak of it again. You were **_dazzled_**. Addicted. But do not fear, little paleface. The wise and beautiful Indian maiden has the cure for what ails you. We just need a plus one. Please tell me you have one friend left."

"Well, there is Angela Weber."

"Preacher's kid?" Leah snickered wickedly. "Call her."

"I don't understand, Leah."

"The world is a lot bigger than you and me. We've done miserable and we took prisoners. Time for a do-over and some happy."

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{**

Jake, Quil and Embry were surprised when the girls pulled into the Black's driveway, but Jake was overjoyed to have Bella back in his arms.

Leah growled at him. "Take it easy on the girl, Black. Work in progress. So, you three have 30 minutes to get cleaned up and dressed. There's a matinee of _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._ Tickets are on me."

Quil squealed and clapped his hands. "Turtle power! I'll cover snacks and drinks."

"Damn straight you will."

Quil regained his composure. "Introduce me to your friend, Leah."

"Quil Ateara, meet Angela Weber."

Quil took Angela's hand and kissed it. "You know the turtles are named after genius Renaissance artists. Maybe you'll let me paint you some day."

Angela smiled. "You paint?"

"Actually, I was thinking more of finger painting your naked body with melted chocolate and licking it off."

Angel laced her fingers through Quil's. "Not on the first date."

Bella stared at Angela, open-mouthed. Quil just grinned. "Not a flat 'no.' Fucking awesome!"

Leah shook her head and took Embry's hand. "What do you say, Call? Movie? Popcorn?"

Embry looked at Leah, clearly suspicious. "And then?"

Leah stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. "It's a brand new day, Embry. Anything is possible."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Sea Doesn't Give Up Her Dead**

**Genre:** Mild Angst / Humor / Supernatural

**Rated:** M (Language)

**Pairing:** Joy Ateara / Quil / Jacob / Embry

**Words:** 500

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer. I only play with her toys.

She heard them coming; her son and his two best friends. Eventually, they always came for her; pulling her away from the water and her mournful musings. The reasons had changed over time. They no longer feared she would throw herself into the icy depths to be reunited with him. Still, they found it hard to bear; her sitting there on his birthday every year, looking out to sea for a love who would never return.

Quil plopped down behind her, one leg on either side of her, and pulled her back against his broad chest. "Still got me, Mom."

Jacob sat cross-legged at Quil's left and took Joy's hand. "And me."

Embry sat at Quil's right and held Joy's other hand. "Me, too."

Joy squeezed the no longer small or sticky hands holding hers and turned her head to kiss Quil on the cheek. "And you three are still stuck with me."

Quil poked her gently in the ribs. "Not stuck, Mom. We love you."

"I love you guys, too."

Joy shifted position, rolling her shoulders. Quil moved her hair to the side and dug his thumbs into the knotted muscles of her back. "Fuck's sake, Mom. You need to relax. Get drunk. Or laid. Something."

Joy elbowed him in the gut – for all the good it did. "You will never be old enough to speak to me in that manner, Quil Ateara."

Quil grinned. "And you'll never be big enough to do anything about it."

Embry graciously changed the subject. "Did you make the cake?"

"Every year, Em."

Quil sighed. "You hate coconut, Mom."

"It was his favorite. You boys will eat it."

Jake's tummy growled. "You got that right."

"Mom? It's been a long time. I don't think Dad would have wanted you to be alone for the rest of your life."

Joy fixed her gaze on the water. "The sea may have kept his body for herself, but I have something more precious. On our wedding day he gave me a sand dollar and said, 'This is a symbol of my promise to you. A safe home, three awesome children, and my love to hold and protect you forever and beyond.' I have the three of you, and I feel him with me every day. I'm not alone."

"Not the same thing, Mom."

A blaze of lightning split the sky on the far horizon and a peal of thunder heralded the coming storm. Quil rose to his feet, pulling his mother up with him. The sky opened up, pelting rain. Embry scooped Joy into his arms and ran for the house, Quil and Jacob hot on his heels.

Quil was last through the door. His heart almost stopped at the sight of Joy weeping in Embry's arms. "What's wrong?"

Jacob silently pointed to the kitchen table. Quil came closer and gasped at the sight. There, in front of the cake, was a snow white sand dollar, split cleanly in half, its doves set free to fly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Still Trying To Get It Right**

**Genre:** Angst / Romance

**Rated:** M

**Pairing:** Embry / Bella

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer. I only play with her toys.

**:*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:**

**I don't think you understand the position you're putting me in here.**

**:*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:**

Bella sat cross-legged in the middle of her bed staring out the window at the pouring rain. She refused to admit it out loud, but in her heart and soul she knew she and Jacob were over. Jacob had always been sure she was destined to be "his Bells" and she had given everything she had to make him right. She carved the rotting remnants of Edward Cullen and his shiny, happy family out of her heart and threw herself at the pack's paws begging to be forgiven for the error of her ways. She scrubbed and polished and cooked and baked Charlie and Billy both into a state of domestic bliss, and plied the wolves with meat-laden casseroles and non-muffin baked delights until Paul grudgingly ceased calling her "leech lover" and Leah actually smiled at her from time to time.

Bella stopped trying to deny the depth of Jacob's love for her and made him the center of her universe. She chose life with all its messy trials and tribulations over iced perfection. When Alice appeared to beg for help saving Edward from his decision to suicide by Volturi, Bella wrapped herself in Jacob's arms and told the frantic pixie that Edward had been dead for almost a century. It was past time for him to start acting like the corpse he was. Jacob decided to make sure Bella had no time to pine or second guess her decision and ramped up his campaign of seduction and assimilation. Edward's constant rejection of Bella's advances had battered her self esteem. Jacob smoothed the dents with warm hands and soft kisses and filled the hole in her heart with endless nights of lovemaking that ran the gamut from the first sweet, hesitant encounter to wild, almost savage rutting in the shadows of the forest. Bella thrived and bloomed at Jacob's side, but…

From the beginning there were thin spots in the fabric of their togetherness. Bella loved Jacob, but she couldn't honestly say she was _in love _with him. Looking back, Bella wondered if she even knew what it was like to be in love. She was sure now that Edward had been equal parts fascination, smoke and mirrors, and desperation. Jacob was her sun, her savior, her best friend, but whether or not that all added up to the kind of love that would shelter them from the storms of life was a very big unanswered question.

The change came over them slowly, silently, like the fog rolling down from the mountains or the chipping of polish off perfect, little toes and it was unstoppable, almost insidious. Happy was replaced with okay which devolved into fine and eventually disintegrated into fights – each one more heated and heart wrenching than the last. It damned near killed Jacob to finally see what others had always known and now? The end had been public and painful and definitely final. Not even Seth, the pack's eternal optimist, could see a way for the two of them to ever make a go of it as a couple again.

Bella heard the door to her room close softly behind her and the bed dipped gently as a warm body curled around her and pulled her close. "You shouldn't be here, Embry."

"I'm exactly where I should be, Bella."

"Jake –"

"Fuck Jake." Embry turned Bella so that she straddled his lap and kissed her. Bella was well acquainted with the shy, quiet boy who was Jacob's childhood friend. She had never met the man who held her now, hands setting her body on fire with need and making promises with his tongue that she fervently hoped he would keep. Jacob had known what he was doing and it had been good, but this? This was beyond all of her wildest dreams and it needed to stop. Right now.

Bella pushed away, gasping for air and fighting to regain control of her traitorous body. "Stop, Embry! I don't think you understand the position –"

Embry fisted his hand in the silky waves of Bella's hair and pulled her head back, giving him access to her pale throat. "I understand perfectly every position I intend to put you in, **my** Bella."

Sharp teeth nipped a trail up the ivory column of Bella's throat and a warm tongue eased the sting before her mind had time to process the pain. "What are you doing? I can't do this to Jacob."

"I'm doing what I should have done the day you slapped Paul. You're mine, Bella. Always have been, but I knew how much you meant to Jake. So I let him try. I watched him glue you back together. I ran until my paws bled, trying to forget that he was fucking **my** mate and I cried myself to sleep every time the two of you fought. I felt every second of your pain. It's been killing me slowly to watch him try to make you his when you were always meant to be mine. I'm done."

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry, Embry."

Embry stood and set Bella gently on her feet. "You're not the one who needs to apologize. Jake put both of us in this position. No more. I told him I had waited long enough for something he was never going to make happen and I was going to claim you. It wasn't what he wanted to hear, but even Billy backed me up."

Bella wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the floor. Embry reached for her, but she backed up out of his reach. "No."

"Bella, please. I know I just dumped a lot on you with no warning and less explanation, but –"

"Give me a minute to think. And please sit down. I'm tired of being towered over all the time."

Embry sat on the bed and waited silently for Bella to speak.

"Am I your imprint? Or is this a choice?"

"Both. I knew I loved you the moment I met you."

Bella sat next to Embry and took his hand, lacing her fingers with his. "Being around Edward was like walking on eggshells wearing a very short leash. With Jake it was so – _much._ Always so intense and big and balls to the wall. I'm exhausted."

Embry put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulders. "What do you need, Bella?"

"Quiet. Shy. Steady."

"I can do that."

"And that thing you did with your tongue." Bella moved closer. "Could you do that some more?"

Embry laid her on the bed and held her in his arms. "Any time, for as long as you want."

Bella surrendered to the warmth of Embry's embrace. "I could learn to like this."


	12. Chapter 12

**Too Little, Too Late**

**Genre:** Angst

**Rated:** M

**Pairing:** Jacob / Bella

**Words:** 654

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer. I only play with her toys.

**:*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:**

**I tried my hardest, but I couldn't make you feel a fucking thing.**

**:*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:::*:**

"Did you hear what I said, Jake?"

"I did, Bella. Every word."

Bella opened her arms and started forward, but Jacob drew himself up to his full height and folded his arms across his chest, his face an unreadable mask.

"Jake? I left Edward. I'm moving back to Forks. I have my teaching certification and I was hoping to get on at the rez school."

Quil snickered. "Un-fucking-believable."

Jacob regarded Quil coolly. "Quiet, Quil. Let me catch you up on what's been going on here in the five years you've been gone, Bella. I buried my father-"

Bella gasped. "Billy's dead? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We tried. All our calls, texts, emails and letters were blocked. Not even Charlie could get through the walls your bloodsucker set up. After Billy died I stepped up as chief, took my place on the council, and challenged Sam for Alpha. First thing I did after that was dissolve the treaty. Guess that was just another little thing Eddie didn't think you needed to know."

"Is Sam alright?"

Jacob sighed. "Yes, Sam is fine. He was ready to step down. It was a transfer of power, not a fight to the death."

"I'm glad Sam is ok."

"Stop interrupting me, Bella. You wanted to catch up? Let's catch up. I have a wife who tells me every day how much she loves and appreciates me, and how proud she is to stand at my side. She's given me two strong, healthy sons and she's pregnant with twins. We're hoping for girls, but it doesn't matter."

Bella's eyes filled with tears. "You're married? Is she your imprint?"

Jacob laughed. "That would make you feel better, wouldn't it, Bella? No, I chose Lila. I fell in love with her as a man and my wolf claimed and marked her. She wanted us and we wanted her. Easy as breathing. Every pack member is married or has a mate. We've all managed to pursue our dreams in one way or another, and the pack and the tribe are happy and thriving."

"But, I thought-"

"I'd wait forever? For what? A bloodsucker's leftovers? Fuck you, Bella. I have some pride. You made your choice and you walked away. We tried to stay in touch. Did you ever reach out to Charlie? I sure as Hell never heard from you."

Bella studied the ground for a moment. "Edward said I shouldn't-"

"And you listened like a good little leech lover."

Paul couldn't contain his laughter at that. "Told you, Black."

Tears were rolling down Bella's face. "I'm sorry, Jake. I thought I was making the right decision. I thought I loved him; that he was what I wanted."

"I hate to say it, Bella, but I told you so. I tried my hardest, but I couldn't make you feel a fucking thing. In a way we all tried. Even Paul. But you wouldn't listen. In the end there was nothing we could do but let you go. We never heard that you wanted anything different."

"I know, Jake, but I came back. We can still be friends, can't we?"

"I'm glad you're still human, Bella, but you reek of blood money and death. You are no longer welcome here. Human or not, you're one of them. Stay in Forks and you'll be fine."

Bella sank to her knees. "Jake, please, Charlie lives here with Sue."

"Charlie is free to come and go as he pleases. You can meet with him anywhere you like. Just not here."

"Jacob, I love you. I always have. Please."

Jacob was silent for a moment. Bella Swan had been the center of his world for so long. No more. "Too little, too late, Bells. Paul, Jared? Escort Mrs. Cullen off the rez. Gently, _this time_."

Jared helped Bella to her feet and she watched in stunned silence as her sun disappeared into the cover of the forest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Actually, I Hate Piña Coladas**

**Genre:** Humor/Angst/Romance

**Rated:** M (Language &amp; Lemons)

**Pairing:** Paul / Sue

**Words:** 1,231 (Mea culpa. I think you'll forgive me.)

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer. I only play with her toys.

**A/N: **This time I used the prompt more as a suggestion and didn't quote it directly in the fic. Apparently, I also just laughed at the word limit idea. My muse wanted this one real bad. I promise to be good next time.

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{**

**I like candle lit dinners, romantic walks on the beach, and porn…**

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{**

Paul stood at the bar in the Edgewater Hotel scanning the room for an "attractive, mature woman wearing a little black dress with a red rosebud in her hair" asking himself why he decided to answer an anonymous personal ad. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now? The bartender brought his drink just as he spotted her. Paul grabbed his rum &amp; Coke and headed across the room. He bent down to whisper in her ear. "I think you're waiting for me."

She turned to look at him and Paul's heart stopped for a few beats when he found himself looking into the wide, brown eyes of Sue Clearwater. "Paul? What are you doing here?"

"Answering your ad." Paul took the chair opposite Sue and gulped down half his drink. "I thought you and Charlie Swan were a thing."

"I've had married sex, Paul." Sue fumbled in her purse and pulled out a few bills. "Here's some money –"

Paul recoiled as if she had slapped him. "I'm not a whore, Susan."

Sue looked confused for a moment, then gasped in horror. "What? Oh, no, Paul! I know that. Damn! It's gas money. You need to go home."

"And you?"

"I have a room here. I'm going to go up there, take off these ridiculous heels, and try and convince Room Service to bring me an unopened bottle of tequila and a whole cheesecake." Sue rose gracefully and moved around the table to kiss Paul on the cheek. "Let's just forget this whole stupid idea. Drive carefully."

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{**

Alone in her room Sue kicked off her shoes, used the bathroom and curled up on the king-sized bed with the Room Service menu. A knock at the door interrupted her just as she found the dessert section. "Now what?"

Sue had a split second to recognize Paul before he backed her into the room and pressed her against the wall, kissing her with a passion she had never known. She tried to think, to protest, but his hands were warm on her body and his tongue was making promises she very much wanted kept. He slipped his hand into the bodice of her dress and pinched a dusky rose nipple into an aching peak. She gasped and pulled back. "Paul! I've known you since you were in dia-"

Paul pulled her hand down and pressed it against his impressive cock. She tried to pull away, but he held her tight, whispering in her ear, "Let me give you this, Susan."

"Spirits forgive me. This is going to hurt so good."

Paul nuzzled her. "I'll be gentle."

Sue tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged his head back. "Don't you dare, Paul Lahote. I want it all. I want everything you've got."

Paul eyed the slit in the skirt of Sue's little black dress. "Did you bring other clothes?"

"Yes. Why?"

Paul's eyes flashed yellow as he ripped the dress in half and slipped it off her shoulders. He growled low in approval that she had forgone a bra and snapped the sides of her black lace panties, tossing them over his shoulder. Sue watched, fascinated, as Paul stripped. Her eyes closed in ecstasy as he gently slipped two fingers into her eager body. She was more than ready for him. Paul painted the fluid drenching his fingers on her nipple and sucked the puckered flesh deep into his hot mouth. Sue clutched his shoulders as he picked her up, aligned himself with her opening and loosened his grip, letting gravity draw her down his shaft. She wailed softly at the sensation. It did hurt. He was so big. But the pain gave way to a feeling of finally being full; then there was nothing but need. She nipped his earlobe and said what he wanted to hear. "Fuck me, Paul."

He took her against the wall.

He opened her thighs wide on the bed and devoured her, reveling in her nails in his shoulders and her whimpers and cries of pleasure.

He told her to put on the heels and bent her over the back of the sofa, driving into her from behind, reaching depths and stroking places in her body no one had ever touched.

Back on the bed Sue knelt over him and sucked him deep into her mouth, but something in Paul rebelled at the sight of her in that subservient position. He pulled her up and impaled her on his once again steel hard, throbbing cock. "Ride me, Susan. Take what you need."

Near the point of exhaustion, she almost sobbed. "I don't know if I can, Paul."

He stroked her trembling thighs and gently hefted the glorious weight of her breasts in his hands. "One last time. Then we'll sleep."

He gripped her waist and lifted her up. He held her still until she began to fight to have all of him inside her again and he pulled her down, pushing up with his hips. He could see the spark of desire flare up and he laced his fingers through hers as she began to rock and grind on his body, using him to stroke and fill her. He watched reverently as she gave in to need, fucking him hard and fast until she came so hard she couldn't catch the breath to scream. He pushed himself into her so deep she could feel the pulses of his seed battering the doors of her womb. She collapsed on his chest and Paul cradled her in his arms as they both gave in to sleep.

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ **

Sue woke to the welcome sight of a freshly showered, naked Paul pulling his jeans over his sweet, tight ass. He grinned at her over his shoulder. "I ordered breakfast. You've got time for a shower."

Paul cocked his eyebrow at her as Sue started to gather the sheet around her. "Even if I hadn't already seen it all, Susan, you don't need to hide from anyone."

Proud, but blushing, Sue walked naked across the room, grabbing clean underwear as she went. Paul's time estimate on breakfast was right on and she emerged from the bathroom just as he was shutting the door on the waiter. She slipped a flowered tee shirt over her head and sat at the table opposite Paul. She looked over the mountain of pancakes and bacon and biscuits with sausage gravy and fresh fruit. Paul read her mind. "Might as well break all the rules."

After breakfast Sue threw her few belongings in her overnight bag and dug her keys out of her purse. Paul took her in his arms one last time. "I get why this needs to stay a secret, Susan. But don't waste a second on guilt or regret. And don't bury it. Remember every kiss, every taste, every touch, every thrust, and walk away from any man who doesn't believe you deserve to be loved that way every time." He kissed her and walked away.

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{**

Sue was in the kitchen making dinner when Seth walked in. He hugged her and stepped back, confused. "Mom? Is that a hickey? And why the fuck do you smell like Paul?"


	14. Chapter 14

**PROMPT #1: January 4 – 11, 2015**

**Title: The Heart Wants What It Wants**

**Rated: ** M (Language)

**Genre:** Angst &amp; Romance

**Character(s):** Paul &amp; O/C

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **I tweaked the prompt by one word so it would make more sense when it appears in the story. I also give due credit to Selena Gomez, although I don't think the title to her latest single is of her creation. I surely do know her pain.

**A/N2:** Stole Paul's bike (monster custom Yamaha) from s/7154262/1/The-Devil-You-Know. If this WIP is not already on your reading list, put it there. It's crack dipped in chocolate. Cannot wait for the next update.

_**I didn't come all the way here just so you could yell at me.**_

Paul pounded on the door. "Tina! Open up!"

Not hearing any movement, he pounded again. "Scarlett Valentina, I know you're in there! Open the damned door!"

The door opened and Paul barreled through, catching Tina around the waist so she wouldn't fall as he bulldozed past her. He set her on her feet and slammed the door behind him.

Shock quickly turned to amused irritation on her face. "_Scarlett Valentina,_ Paul? My God, you're one name away from being my mother."

"Not funny. We need to talk."

"Before coffee? I don't think so, big guy." Tina started for the kitchen, but Paul spun her around.

"Fuck coffee! Get dressed. None of that fashionista shit, either. Real clothes. Denim and leather."

Tina broke Paul's hold, but he just scooped her into his arms. He carelessly tossed her onto her bed and headed for the closet. Tina sighed. "Ok, I'll play along. But I need to pee and brush my teeth. And you owe me breakfast. Eggs and hash browns with cheese AND onions. And bacon. Lots of bacon. And coffee."

Paul growled as he emerged from the closet with a pair of jeans, turtleneck sweater, leather jacket and a pair of Doc Marten boots. "Fine. Keep moving or I'll pick out your bra and panties and you know I'll find something I want to rip off you later."

"Please don't. I'm moving."

Tina was finished in the bathroom and dressed in five minutes. "Acceptable?"

"Almost." Paul dragged Tina over to her vanity and pushed her onto the tufted stool in front of the mirror. He combed his fingers through her long caramel-chestnut hair and separated it into three sections. Tina closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of him tugging her wavy locks into a single braid, and held up a hair band for him to tie it up at the end. He pulled her to her feet, zipped her jacket, and handed her the Wayfarer shades sitting on the vanity. "Done. Let's go. If it won't fit in your pockets, leave it. I don't have time for your designer handbags today."

Tina clipped her keys to her belt loop and zipped her wallet and phone into the pockets of her jacket. "Happy?"

Paul opened the front door and pointed outside. "Tickled fucking pink. Get your ass on the bike."

Tina climbed on the monster custom Yamaha and wrapped herself around Paul, her hands well above his waist. It was crystal clear he was pissed about something and she was determined not to be an irritant or distraction on the road trip that lay before them. She had no idea where they were headed, but she trusted him. Time would tell.

Paul finally brought the bike to a stop in front of a weathered, red cabin deep in the forest. The driveway was gravel and the yard bare of any decoration or landscaping, but the grass was trimmed and the gravel was free of weeds. Tina slipped off the bike and looked at Paul, waiting. He gestured grandly toward the front door. "After you, your Highness."

Tina made her way up the steps past the container gardens of herbs on the porch. Paul moved ahead and ushered her into the cabin. "This is it, Princess. Welcome to my little corner of La Push. Don't turn around too fast, you might miss something. Oh, wait. There's nothing to see."

Humoring him, Tina turned slowly in a circle, taking in the spotless and Spartan surroundings Paul called home. "I'm not sure what you want me to say, Paul. It's nice."

"Well mannered, as always, huh, Princess? It's nothing in the middle of nowhere owned by a rez rat nobody. Fuck, Tina! Look at it! Look at me!"

An empty stomach and no caffeine finally hit home. Tina moved closer and poked Paul in the chest. "What the fuck is your problem, Lahote? I didn't come all the way here just so you could yell at me. If you have a point, make it!"

"I love you, Tina! No, worse than that, I'm _**in love **_with you! I tried not to be. I fucked anything in a skirt. I damned near drank myself blind, but it made no difference. The heart wants what it wants, and my heart wants you, damn it! I can't even claim the wolf made me do it."

Tina was too stunned to speak for a second. She finally managed a whispered, "I'm sorry."

The tears in her eyes broke through Paul's exasperated anger. "Don't you understand, Tina? I have nothing you need and I can't buy you anything you want."

Tina placed her hand over Paul's pounding heart, drawing a shred of strength from it. "I live in a shiny box full of expensive toys, surrounded by plastic metrosexuals whose interest in me goes no further than my toned ass, my designer wardrobe and the obscene balance of my checkbook."

Paul wiped a tear from her cheek. "Tina -"

"I love you, too, Paul. I _**need**_ someone who will love me no matter what and there's nothing I _**want**_ more than a man who is strong enough to let me use what I have to make a better life for him and his people."

Tina turned towards the door. "I heard you the night we met. 'No strings. No promises.' I was pleasantly surprised every time you came back, but you won't find your initials monogrammed on any of my towels. What I don't need or want is a man who doesn't want me."

Paul pulled her tight against him and looked deep into her eyes. "Your money won't do a damned thing for the biggest problem we have."

"And your strength and beauty won't buy you my family's acceptance. But I will choose you over all else if you will choose me."

Paul cupped Tina's face in his hands and captured her lips with his, running the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip. Tina pressed against him. Paul caged her against the wall and ravaged her mouth with his tongue, leaving her breathless and dizzy. "C'mon, Baby. I promised you breakfast and coffee."

"But -"

"Then we're coming back here so I can _**choose **_you on every surface of every room of my little castle."

Tina took Paul's hand and followed him to the door. "What about the big problem?"

"We'll get there." Paul gave her pert ass a playful smack. "Let's just say it's a good thing you like to be nibbled on."


	15. Chapter 15

**Prompt #16: 4/19 – 4/26/15 Just Not That Way**

**Title**: Just Not That Way

**Characters**: Jacob, the Pack, the Cullen's

**Rating**: M (Mostly because I, myself, am mature. Or maybe just damned old.)

**Genre**: Hurt, violence

**Word** **Count**: 500

**Warning: **Character death by suicide and violence

**Disclaimer**: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ **

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ **

Jacob read the note one last time through the tears streaming down his face. He still couldn't believe the events of the past 24 hours. He doubted the words on the crumpled wisp of paper would offer any more clarity now than they had any of the other times he read them, but he was resolved to take them in one last time.

_Dear Jake,_

_If you are reading this then you know my decision. I thought long and hard about what would be best – not just for me – but for everyone involved. I really made a mess of things this time, Jake, and I am so very sorry. You have been my best friend for all my life; the one thing I could always count on. I've never doubted your love for me and it has killed me that I can't give you the love you deserve. I know she's out there waiting for you, Jake. You will find the girl of your dreams and she won't disappoint you or break your heart like I did._

_It would be so easy to marry Edward and let him change me. But that's not what I want any more. I want to live. I want to go to college and become a teacher. I want to fall in love and have kids and live happily after. I just can't see any way to make that happen now. I've hurt too many people, burned too many bridges, and put myself on the radar of monsters bigger than either you or Edward ever dreamed of being. One way or another this has to end, and this is the best solution for everyone. Truly, Jacob, it is. Someday you'll see that I'm right. I just hope you find a way to forgive me. I will always love you._

_Yours forever,_

_Bells_

Jacob crumpled the paper and threw it into the fire. "Oh, Bells. How could you? "

Commotion behind him made him turn slowly. "About time you joined the party, leech. I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Edward struggled in the grasp of three wolves. "You have to know I never wanted this, Jacob. You've broken the treaty. Let me go and I'll -"

Jacob laughed. "You don't know? You're the only one left who gives a shit about the treaty." Jacob pointed to a grisly row of disembodied heads.

Edward gasped in horror. "What have you done?"

"Let me show you." Jacob reached out and removed the vampire's head from his body. Jared tossed the decapitated corpse into the blaze that was all that was left of the Cullen home. Jacob lobbed Edward's head into the fire and nodded at Paul. "Let's finish this."

Together they tossed the remaining heads into the flames. Paul patted Jacob's shoulder. "I'm sorry about Bella. I know I wasn't her biggest fan, but I never wanted her to sacrifice herself."

Jacob sighed. "All we can do now is make her death mean something."


	16. Chapter 16

**PROMPT #22: 6/2/15 – 6/14/15 (I'm On Fire)**

**Title**: Imprint Deferred

**Characters**: Jared / Bella

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: Angst / Love

**Word** **Count**: 500

**Disclaimer**: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{**

The imprint burned. Turned his blood to lava. Muddled his thoughts. Seared his lungs. Bound his heart in razor wire. Put steel in his cock that no hand could relieve. Except hers. But she was the love of his brother's life. The wolf clawed and bit at him; furious at being caged; insane with the need to claim and mark her. She was his. The spirits declared it so. If he followed their edict, gave in to the wolf and his flaming heart, there would be Hell to pay. He was in Hell now. Permission being out of the question, he hoped for forgiveness.

She entered her room fresh from the shower, smelling of rain and summer berries. Startled to find him sitting on her bed, she clutched her towel tighter to her breast, her voice a panicked whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Dying."

She flew to him and felt his forehead, stroked his cheek. He turned his face into her palm, nuzzling it. "Please, Bella. Give me a chance. I didn't mean for this to happen." The tortured look in his eyes answered her unasked question. He tugged her closer, warm hands ghosting over her pale flesh, igniting her blood with the same fire that burned in him.

"Jacob - "

"Will always be your best friend and my brother." He could hear her heart racing. She was afraid. He stood and cupped her face in his warm hands. Bending down to her height he captured her lips in a kiss too long deferred. The cords of the imprint that had been coiled around his heart reached out to her, wound around her sure and tight, and pulled her in. There was no stopping now, no going back, just a wolf and his mate caught up in the need to seal the bond. He invaded the sweetness of her mouth with his tongue and she gave up any pretense of resistance. Bella had been longing to be loved like this, touched and taken, for so long. This was not the man she had imagined would take her. Nothing about this was as she had planned in her virginal fantasies, but it felt too right to deny. She pulled the towel away and dropped it on the floor. He caught his breath when she undid the button his cut offs and pulled the zipper down, releasing his aching cock from its denim prison.

"Bella, the wolf wants - "

She hushed him. "Claim me. I want it all, Jared. Take me. Mark me. Make me yours forever."

He smiled and pulled her down on the bed with him. He taught her everything he knew of passion and pleasure. She gave him all herself; clothing him in her love. Her final impassioned cry shattered the heart of the wolf who stood in the shadow of the trees. A quiet voice filled his mind.

"_The Alpha is not meant to be alone. Your mate waits for you. Open your heart."_

"_Leah?"_


	17. Chapter 17

**Week 26: June 29 - Sunday, July 12**

**Title**: Befuddled and Bewildered

**Characters**: Paul / Bella

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: Angst / Friendship

**Word** **Count**: 500

**Disclaimer**: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{**

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{**

Paul scowled at the girl on his porch. "What the fuck do you want, Swan?"

"Answers."

That made him laugh. "Why me?"

"Because I trust you to tell me the truth. Jacob -"

"Gives a shit about your feelings?"

Bella flinched. "Yes."

Paul sighed. "What's in the bag?"

"Eggs. Bacon. Stuff for hash browns with onions and cheese. Cinnamon bread for toast. Orange juice. And coffee."

"A bribe. Kitchen's this way." Paul pointed inside off to his left.

Bella put the bag on the counter and started breakfast. Paul made a pot of coffee then sat to watch and wait. In short order Paul's kitchen table was loaded with an epic feast. He grabbed plates and silverware and sat opposite Bella. "I can eat and talk, Swan. Fire away."

"What do you know about vampires?"

Paul's smile was chilling, but Bella expected no less. "They're crunchy, they taste worse than they smell, and they burn hot and fast. Oh, and they don't make a good cooking fire. I tried making S'mores over a flaming vamp once. Made the marshmallows taste like rancid perfume. Total waste of a candy bar and graham cracker."

Bella studied her plate for a moment. "What about when they're -"

"Do. Not. Say. Alive. I'll give you 'animated corpse.' No more."

"Ok. When they're animated."

Paul scooped more food onto his plate. "Specify, Swan."

"We know some of the Cullen's have specific gifts, but what about vampires in general? Anything special about them?"

"Other than the blood sucking demon shit? What more do you want?"

Bella squirmed in her seat. "Why is it that every move I make feels like a mistake? And why can't I remember-"

"What?" Paul leaned closer. "Are you telling me you're losing time?"

"Well… I think so. Sometimes time gets away from me. I don't remember moving from one place to the next and I can't figure out why it would have taken so long to get there. And sometimes…"

"What, Swan? Spill."

"I get these random pains in very odd places and I feel tired and dizzy."

Paul took Bella's hand and spoke softly. "Where, Bella? Please tell me."

Bella looked away, blushing furiously. "I can't - Ok. Fine. Right now it hurts on the inside of my thigh, high up on my leg. Like _really _high up."

"Show me."

That was one step too far. "No! Are you crazy, Paul? I'm not going to-"

"Get over yourself, Swan. If I wanted to fuck you I'd kiss you first. I just want to look."

Bella popped the button on her jeans. "If you ever tell anyone about this I swear-"

"My lips are sealed. Lose the jeans."

Paul knelt and gently pried Bella's knees apart. High up on the inside of her thigh Paul found what he feared and hoped he would find.

Proof that at least one of the Cullen's had broken the treaty.

A tiny puncture mark in the center of a small bruise.

"Oh, Bella."


	18. Chapter 18

**Prompt # 27****August 31 – September 7**: **Sin On Toast**

**Genre: Angsty Romance**

**Rated: **M [Language]

**Pairing: **Seth / OC

**Words: **726

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer. I only play with her toys.

_**I refuse to be one of your regrets.**_

Amberly closed her book and stuffed it in her purse when the waitress brought her order. The cheeseburger and onion rings were no surprise, but her heart nearly stopped when the drink appeared on a cocktail napkin. "Is that a Vodka Stinger, Kate?"

"Sure is, Hon."

"I didn't order it. Who did?"

Kate licked her lips and smiled. "Fine lookin' gent at the end of the bar."

Amberly closed her eyes, gripping her plate to keep her hands from shaking. "What does he look like?"

"Sin on toast, Hon, and he's headed this way. You gonna be all right?"

"Yes, thank you, Kate. No worries. Nothing will get broken but my heart."

Kate patted her on the shoulder. "Stay strong, girl."

Amberly gave her burger and onion rings her full attention, ignoring the man now sitting in the chair opposite her. She didn't even look up when he snagged the biggest ring off her plate and stuffed it in his mouth. "Damn it! Buy your own. And take that damned drink with you."

"I'm good right here, Amberly. I've missed you."

"You tracked me from La Push to Leadville, Colorado to tell me that? I'm touched. Now fuck off."

"Come home."

She grabbed the drink and drained the glass in three swallows. "Home is Iowa, Seth. Mine, anyway. Yours is Washington. Go back there. And stop stealing my fucking onion rings!"

"I love you, Amberly-"

"No, you don't, Seth. You're under some ancient, Indian voodoo curse that fried the common sense synapses in your brain and made you _**think**_ that you need me. You're being led around by a rabid furball who has decided that I look like a nice, comfortable fuck. Or maybe a tasty snack. You can do better. Go. Away."

Seth sighed. "Why do you keep doing this? Please stop pushing me away. Please."

"We've been through this, Seth. I come with a full, matching set of Louis Vuitton baggage. Sometimes stuff you're sure is buried deep bubbles up and reminds you that the past never goes away, it just stands behind you. I've got shit standing behind me that would make Paul sit down and cry. You are kind and sweet and I will not let you be dragged into the muck of my life. I refuse to be one of your regrets."

To her surprise, Seth got up and walked to the door pausing only long enough to slip Kate enough money to cover the cost of the burger and onion rings – plus the biggest tip in the history of the Silver Dollar Saloon. It was a hollow victory, no question, but Amberly told herself it was all for the best. She finished her lunch and passed on Kate's offer of pie – on the house – or another drink, and settled for directions to the Ladies room.

Seth was waiting for her outside; lounging against the door of her car, hand outstretched for her keys. "You're drunk. Give me the keys."

"I had one drink. You're outside your jurisdiction, Officer Clearwater, and in my way. Move."

"Colorado Highway Patrol will appreciate my keeping an impaired driver off the road. Keys."

Amberly stamped her foot. "If I get in that car with you you'll drag me back to La Push. No."

Seth pulled her into his arms. "Yes, I will. Because the only reason I could ever have to regret you is if I let you get away. I'm going to use all my kind and sweet and the ancient, Indian voodoo curse to bind you to me forever and we'll unpack your baggage and deal with it. I am yours and you are mine. End of story."

"Seth, you don't know what you're asking."

"This." His lips were molten velvet as he traced the line of her jaw and captured her lips in a kiss that was both plea and promise. It was like drowning in warm honey. "I'm asking you to share your life with me and in return I will stand between you and your demons. I'm asking you to let me love you. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me."

"I do."

Amberly handed over the keys and got in the car. As Seth pulled away from the curb he turned to her, "What do you suppose is in Sin On Toast, anyway?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Bella &amp; Jacob &amp; Ben &amp; Jerry**

**Author: **ShadowPast620

**Genre:** Friendship / Romance

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** Jacob / Bella

**Summary: **Sometimes ice cream really does fix things.

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer. I only play with her toys.

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{**

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{**

Bella plopped onto the floor next to Jacob and surveyed the contents of the grocery bag she'd brought with her. "I've got napkins, spoons, Cherry Garcia, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, and Late Night Snack. Where do you want to start?"

Jacob glared at her. "Ice cream won't fix this, Bella. I'm not a girl."

"Really? You're wallowing on the floor in your jammies watching reruns of _The View_. It doesn't get any more girl than that. Pick a flavor."

"Fuck off, Bella."

Bella grabbed a spoon and a pint of ice cream and straddled Jacob's hips. Rapping him smartly on the head with the spoon, she pried the lid from the container and scooped up a generous spoonful. "Open. Your. Mouth."

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head, sighing loudly.

Bella ate the ice cream off the spoon. "Ooh, chocolate covered potato chips. Pretty sure that counts as a vegetable and cream is dairy. Whole lot of yummy nutrition here, Jake. Open up."

Jacob turned his head and glared balefully at the frosty container in Bella's hand. "Potato chips?"

"Yup. C'mon, open up. You know you want to."

Jake opened up and Bella shoved a spoonful of Late Night Snack into his mouth. It tasted a lot better than he expected and he opened his mouth like a baby bird for another bite.

Bella obliged and decided to broach the subject of Jake's current pathetic state. "Seriously, Jake, don't let Charisse ruin your whole summer. Why'd she dump you, anyway?"

Jake swallowed and did an uncanny imitation of Charisse's breathy voice, "_I know your father is the chief of the tribe and all, Jakey-Bear, but Mike Newton is the heir to a sporting goods empire and I have dreams_."

Bella gagged. "She dumped you for Mike Newton? OMG, Jacob, light a candle and thank someone! If she can't see how awesome and beautiful you are, she deserves that crotch sniffing Labrador. Dreams? He'll give her nightmares. Good riddance!"

Jake grabbed the ice cream and spoon out of Bella's hands and set them on the floor behind her. "What did you say?"

"What? I said a lot of things. Which word didn't you understand?"

"You said I was beautiful."

Bella squirmed and tried to get up, but Jacob held her tight. "Well, you're not completely unfortunate looking, Jake."

"You said I was _beautiful_. And awesome." The smile on Jake's face was irritatingly smug.

"Brain freeze, Black. It was the ice cream talking."

"_You think I'm gorgeous. You want to hug me. You want to date me. You want to kiss me…"_

Bella wrapped her cold hands around Jacob's neck and kissed him soundly. It was awkward and lacking in finesse, but it spoke volumes and for once Jacob was listening. "Open your eyes, Jacob, and see what's right in front of you."

"Looks like I was wrong about ice cream, Bells. Maybe it can fix this."

"Well, maybe not fix exactly. But it'll do for a start."


	20. Chapter 20

**Prompt # 33, Rumor Has It, - TwiW**

**Title: **Rumor Has It****

**Fandom: **Twilight / Wolfpack****

**Characters/Pairing: **Quil / OC****

**Rating: M **(Language &amp; Lemons)  
**  
Genre: **Angst / Romance

**Word Count: **1,000**  
**  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**}}:{{ * }}:{{ * }}:{{ * }}:{{ * }}:{{ * }}:{{**

He was exactly where she had been told she would find him – sitting alone on the cliff, looking out to sea. Even her puny human senses could feel the sadness rolling off him in waves, like the mist winding its way down the mountains in the cool of morning. With a small sigh she sat down beside him; the bag she'd brought with her between them. He gave no sign of recognition; no acknowledgement of her presence. It stung, but she had to admit she deserved much worse than to be simply ignored. Still, she had tracked him down for a reason. There was a chance she would go down in a glorious ball of multi-colored flame, but even that was better than the poisonous silence and pain filling the chasm in their love. She pulled a bottle of Cherry Dr Pepper and a Twinkie from the bag and set them in front of him. He took them silently, still refusing to look in her direction.

She pulled the other bottle of pop from the bag and took a drink. "Rumor has it you want to talk to me. Which is a surprise because you haven't answered any of my calls or texts."

He unwrapped the Twinkie and ate it in two bites, then stuck his hand in the bag rooting around for more. He pulled out a chocolate cupcake and grunted in approval. "Nothing good ever follows the words 'we need to talk.' "

She twisted the top off a cupcake and licked the cream out of the middle of the cake. "I know. But we do." She ate the creamless cake, washing it down with cherry pop, then devoured the frosted top. "Leah was _**happy**_ to sit me down for a little chat. She reminded me that I accepted the imprint – and everything that goes with it."

He looked at her then. "Leah defended me? Leah Clearwater?"

"With a great deal of conviction. She pointed out that beneath all the ancient spirit warrior wolfy mojo bullshit you're a teenage boy – all balls and no brains."

He grimaced. "That sounds like Leah."

She reached out for him, but stopped short. "She also said I made you cry."

He shrugged and turned back to the sea. "In my defense, I was drunk on rez moonshine. And eating Cheetos. Got something in my eye."

"Yeah, well, it was strongly suggested I figure out how to make things right between us. And keep them that way."

The wolf bristled at that. "Are you saying Leah threatened you?"

She rose swiftly and moved in front of him. "No. At least, I don't think so. Doesn't matter. I'd been thinking about doing this for a while now. It was just the kick I needed." She opened her jeans and pushed them down far enough to reveal a new tattoo on her belly.

"Is that my signature? Why would you do that?"

His reaction made her second guess what she'd done. "Well - You know how someone will take something you wanted for yourself and justify it by saying your name wasn't on it? Now it is."

The silence was deafening. Embarrassed, she tugged her jeans up to fasten them, but he stopped her. "Don't. It looks sore. I can fix that."

He rose to his knees in front of her and wrapped his warm hands around her hips, tugging her closer. The warmth of his kiss on the tender skin made her whimper and try to pull away, but he held her in place. "Sshh. It'll be ok."

The first few swipes of his tongue over the barely healed tattoo stung fiercely. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and buried her fingers in his thick, midnight curls. At last the pain ebbed. She closed her eyes and relaxed. He laid her down in the soft grass and stripped off her jeans and panties in one swift tug. He licked the tattoo a few more times, then kissed and nipped his way lower.

She tried to stop him. "Quil, I'm supposed to be making up to you."

He opened her thighs and gazed at her through gold rimmed eyes. "You are." He bowed his head and thrust his tongue deep into her wet, welcoming depths. She arched her back, moaning his name like a prayer. He stroked her clitoris with his tongue; teasing her, making her beg for more which he gladly gave. "Fuck, how I've missed this."

"Quil, please! I'm so sorry I hurt you –"

He answered her by sliding two fingers deep into her needful body and curling them; pressing and stroking just – there, oh, there! She shuddered beneath him, her walls caressing his fingers, petting him, wanting more. He pulled his hands away and stood, shucking off his shorts. Then he was back between her shaking thighs, peeling off her tank top, smiling that she'd not worn a bra. She wailed when he pounced on her breast, sucking deep and nipping a beaded nipple. He moved up and claimed her mouth, ravaging her breathless. When he let her come up for air his eyes were alight with gold flame. "Let me mark you, Amy. **You** **are mine**. Let me make it clear."

She nodded and he pulled her to her hands and knees, sheathing himself in her in one swift stroke. He growled proudly at the mewling cry that greeted each measured thrust. "That's my girl. Tell them who you belong to."

**}}:{{ * }}:{{ * }}:{{ * }}:{{ * }}:{{ * }}:{{**

Quil needn't have worried. The sounds of their mating carried clearly down to the little group on the beach. His triumphant growl rang strong as he sank his teeth into the soft, sweet skin of Amy's shoulder. Her answering cry of ecstasy put to rest any fears that there was still any trouble between them.

Seth blushed. "Sounds like Quil and Amy made up."

Leah just smiled. "Yup. This calls for ice cream. My treat."


	21. Chapter 21

**Prompt 30: OH…IT'S ON!**

**Characters**: Quil / Claire

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: Angst / Romance

**Word** **Count**: 1000

**Disclaimer**: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**A/N: **__Yes, there will be an imprint in this o/s. Oh, Hell, no, Claire will NOT be a toddler. Because that's just wrong – on so many levels. _

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{**

It had been almost a month since Emily's 17 year old niece, Claire Young, joined the Uley household following the tragic death of her parents in a collision with a drunk driver. And that summed up what the pack knew about her. None of them had even seen her, except for fleeting glimpses of her back as she fled the room every time one of them showed up at Sam's. If she left the house at all it was magically when none of them were around. At first it was easy to believe she was just too grief stricken to deal with meeting a lot of new people. But the more time passed the more suspicious the boys became, especially since neither Leah nor Seth had seen Claire, and they were family. What was most worrying were the flashes of concern Sam let slip. Emily was isolating Claire from him, as well, in the home they all shared and it rubbed him the wrong way on a number of levels. The Alpha's concern and irritation filtered down through the pack. Paul and the pups were volatile on a good day, but even Embry was getting prickly and Leah was turning being a bitch into an art form. Something had to give. Soon.

Fate, Karma, and the spirits of the Quileute ancestors decided it was past time to meddle one morning when Emily had to run to the store to get bread and meat for the pack's lunch. Claire was in the kitchen making fruit salad when the pack descended with no warning. Leah could hear the girl's heart racing as she hurriedly cleaned up, set the huge bowl of fruit in the fridge, and headed for the stairs.

Brady chuffed in frustration. "We don't have fleas, you know! Or are you just too good to hang with us?"

Claire froze for a minute, glancing back over her shoulder. "Do you ever do as you're told instead of what you want to?"

"All the time. What's your point?"

Claire continued to move towards the stairs, but Leah caught her arm and turned her around. Claire brushed her hair down and studied the floor until warm fingers gently tilted her head up, pushing her hair off her face. Leah hissed at the colorful bruise marring Claire's cheek. "I know Sam didn't do that."

"No! I'm just a klutz. I fell -"

"Bullshit! I've been hit enough to know you didn't get that bruise falling or running into anything. Did Emily do that? Why?"

"I hate eating alone in my room all the time. The house is always full of people and the only person I ever see is Aunt Emily. She's even talking about home schooling me this year. It's my senior year! I want to go to Prom and graduate with my class! When I asked her to let me meet some of you, she got so mad and she-"

Jared swore softly. "Fuck. Fifty bucks says Sam doesn't know anything about any of that."

Claire nodded. "I haven't seen Uncle Sam since the day they came to get me. He thinks I want to be alone."

Leah gave Claire a quick hug. "The bullshit stops now, Claire. Did Emily say why she wants you to stay away from us?"

"She told me about the wolves and imprinting and promised she'd keep me safe from you. She said all of you are dangerous and all you ever do is eat, fight and have sex and it was her job to make sure I was protected."

Embry was righteously indignant. "Are you fucking kidding me? She spilled her guts about everything? I mean, yeah, we do all those things, but none of us have ever hit a girl."

Paul smirked. "Or fucked one who wasn't eager and very willing."

Leah snapped at the boys. "Shut up! She told you about us? And imprinting? Shit she got the Grand Prize in the imprint lottery, why wouldn't she want you to be an imprint?"

"She said she didn't want me tied down here with no future. I guess she had plans for college in New York. She wanted to get out of Washington and never come back."

"Interesting. Boys, line up. Time to see if little Claire has a soul mate in the pack. I can tell you it's not me. Who's next?"

One by one the pack introduced themselves to Claire and hugged her, promising to care for and protect their newest sister. Sam was automatically eliminated from the potential imprint list, as was Jared. That just left Quil, who was due in from patrol any second.

"Honey! I'm home! What's for lunch?"

Leah called him over. "Quil Ateara, meet Claire Young."

"Really? About time. Hey, Cl-"

Leah crowed in delight at the look on Quil's face and high fived Paul. "Yes! That just happened! Suck it, Emily!"

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{**

It was a good hour before Emily returned home, Sam close behind. The pack was gathered on the front porch looking unbearably pleased and slightly embarrassed. There was no mistaking the sounds from the bedroom upstairs. Emily tried to enter the house, but Leah blocked her path.

"What have you done, Leah?"

"I let nature take its course. That's the sound of a wolf claiming and marking his imprint. Claire will never be lonely again and I know he will take very good care of her. He'll make sure she gets to school every day and I'm sure he'll be proud to take her to Prom."

Leah smirked at Emily. "Oh, and have fun explaining to Quil how his mate got that bruise on her cheek."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Leah."

"Right. Maybe Sam will believe you." Leah pushed Emily out of her way. "Let's go to the diner, boys. I'm sure Em wants to be alone with Sam when she explains how she told Claire all the pack secrets and tried to keep her from finding her wolf."


	22. Chapter 22

**Week # 39: Treat Smackdown - TwiHuman**

**Posted: **8 October2015

**Fandom: **Pre-phase Twilight Wolves

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor

**Character(s): **Jacob, Quil and Embry (pre-phase)

**Word Count:** 100

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**}}:{{ * }}:{{ * }}:{{ * }}:{{ * }}:{{ * }}:{{**

**}}:{{ * }}:{{ * }}:{{ * }}:{{ * }}:{{ * }}:{{**

Jacob had seen that smile on Quil's face before. It meant trouble. "What are you doing?"

"Squishing Em's candy."

Jacob sighed. "That's mean."

Quil stuck out his tongue. "Don't be such a pussy, Jake. What's he gonna do about it?"

"You know what Dad says. It's always the quiet ones."

"What's that mean? He'll stop talking to me? Big deal."

"It means you'll finally piss Embry off enough to beat the crap out of you. Or get even. _**Really**_ even."

Neither boy heard Embry approach, lugging a plastic Jack-O-Lantern brimming with candy. "Quil, why are you messing with Paul's treats?"


End file.
